


mril x shit

by orphan_account



Category: Idontknow - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i dont knowbased off an instagram group
Relationships: mril/shit
Kudos: 3





	mril x shit

**Author's Note:**

> shawtys like a melody

It was another day of suffeing for Mril, he despised going to school. His bully Tutu, who also smells a lot like tuna for some strange reason loved tormenting him for having a dick. She hated males, and her friend Rayne didn't make things better. Mril got to school early to hide in bathroom until second period, then suddenly...

He had to shit.

Everyone knew shitting in the school bathroom is dangerous, it was probably more scarier than dying. (stfu if its the wrong than) He couldn't hold it in though. It was only a matter of time until he was shitting himself. He took off his pants and took the most horrendous shit to ever exist. The thing was, it looked human? In a flash, it started moving by itself.

"Mril-Senpai?" It had a cute voice. 

"What the fuck?" Mril barely spoke, it was scary. A pile of your own shit is talking. "Mril-Senpai, we finally meet!" The shit morphed into a big tiddy anime girl and flung at him. "Huh?" He managed to say. Soon the bell rang and he had to get to class. He pushed the big tiddy anime girl who looked like shit back, and it turned back into small shit. He quickly put her in his pocket, got on his wheelchair, and ran out.

He was greeted by Tutu and Rayne. Great.

"Piss boy finally came out? Great!" Tutu said. Rayne quickly pushed him out, and put Tutus sexy ass in it. They sped away, leaving Mril on the ground.

"Mril-senpai, are you okay?" The shit spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine." He got up and quickly brushed his pants off. He ran to class, and gave the big tiddy anime girl a kiss. What he didnt expect was him to leave her behind.

He quickly finished class and reached in his pocket to tell the shit. It went missing? He ran away and quickly ran to the hall.

He saw that it was gone. Wiped up. His big tiddy anime shit gf was gone.

The end


End file.
